Their Past is a Mystery
by James Yuki-Dark Soul Alchemist
Summary: A certain someone starts at Duel Academy, and he keeps on finding things to do with a past he had long forgotten, what will happen if he can't remember in time, will his new life be destroyed, or something worse? JayLex, not other pairings, I don't think.
1. Entrance Exam

**Heya everyone and welcome to my first fan fiction, please be gentle! Anyhoo I luvs me some good YGO GX because it is awesome and one of my most favourite shows of all time, anyway time for a disclaimer, better to be safe than sorry!**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any other anime, or anything else for that matter, if I did there is no way I would have ended it!**

"Hey"-Normal speech

'Hey'-Thoughts

**'Hey'**- Winged Kuriboh's speech/thoughts

(Unknown POV)

I ran through the park as fast as I could, knowing that if I didn't get there in time, the next year of my life would be hell, just like the previous ones. I sprinted past a group of people, no doubt wondering where I was going in such a hurry; people are way too nosy in my life. Just as I rounded a corner I remembered to check my stuff to make sure I had everything, I shouted to the world, "Alright, I got my deck, I got my gear, and I got about 2 minutes to get to the Duel Academy entrance exams before they start! Oh well, at least since I'm not a student yet, so they can't throw me in detention hall for being late!" I ran through another group of people who did the same as the last, though as I was nearing my destination I knew I had to act polite as these people may have families at the academy, so as I ran through them I asked them to "excuse me" and say "coming through" and "how ya doin'?", 'perfect, just like a normal teen'.

As I rounded the corner my final destination came into view, Domino City's very own, world famous Kaiba Dome (A.N. If it's the battle tower or anywhere else please correct me, and also I bet you've guessed who this character, if not watch the first minute of the first episode of Yugioh GX, or wait 'till the end of this chapter, his personality will be explained later), looking at this caused me to trip, as I hadn't noticed the rock in the middle of the path. As I noticed this it also occurred to me that I was heading right for some guy, and it was too late to stop, so I yelled to him, "Watch your back!" But it was too late; I crashed right into him and dropped my deck and duel disk, "Sorry!" I said to him as I picked up my cards, and checked to make sure they were alright. Breaking the short silence between us, he asked me "You're a duelist aren't you?" He sounded roughly 30 with a deep male voice, which also sounded kind, or maybe caring, it was unlike anything I'd heard in my life, except...

"Yep," I answered, "I'm just going to try out at the academy!" He laughed at this, as if he was proud of me, but I've never even met the guy, but he seems familiar, I examine him closer, and find, No Freaking Way! But before I have a chance to say anything he tells me "You don't say?" to which I answer, "Yeah, huh huh huh huh, he- hey you're..."

"Why don't you take this? Something tells me it belongs with you" He hands me a 1st edition, mint condition Winged Kuriboh card, I look at it with awe as I remember that he himself uses the Kuriboh family of cards, this makes me feel... I think it's special, for the first time in a long time I feel special! Amazing. As he walks by me say, "Wow! For real!" and as he walks off he tells me one last thing, "Good luck!"

"Hey, wait!" I say to him in surprise, another forgotten trait, I didn't know what to say, so as he walked off I bowed and said what I thought to be the most appropriate, which was, "Thank you, I- I'll make you proud!" He gives me a thumbs up me and walks off.

I can't believe it, I just met Yugi Mutou, my hero, wow. Just then I heard a small cry, but not one of misery, anger, or agony like I'm used to, and it sounded like it was coming from...

'No don't be crazy that can't be right' I told myself, then I realised I had been distracted, I ran off towards the Kaiba Dome as I proclaimed to the world, "I can't be the next King of Games, if I'm late to the Games!

I ran on, finally coming to the bottom of a cliff face on top of which was the entrance to the Dome, rather than taking the long way round, I clambered up a tree, then the rock untill I came to a metal railing, as I grabbed hold I thought, 'Oh no, my favourite jacket, it's ruined, wait, I don't have time for this, I gotta register!'

I saw the registering desk, just before they were about to close I shouted, "Wait, I'm no no-show, you can count Jaden Yuki as present, thank you, well, as long as I don't lose my grip!"

I ran inside, excited for my duel, I knew I had to win, as I just barely passed the entrance exam, ha, I could have aced that easy thing, but then I would have to actually work at school, which I suck at, so I thought I should start at the bottom, but it didn't matter, I knew I would win, I saw a small blue haired boy leaning on the railings looking lonely and decided to go and talk to him, after all, I knew how he felt, too well. "Wow, look at 'em go!" I said to him as a black haired, grey eyed duelist, who was about to win, was duelling, don't ask me how I knew, as to the rest of the world he looked like he was at a disadvantage, but I knew he would win. He did. (A.N. This will be explained too). "Wow that last guy really tore it up!" I said to my new friend, "Yeah, Bastion Misawa, They say he got the highest score on the written exam out of all us applicants!" 'Huh, looks like I got myself a ri- No gotta stick to this act!' so instead I told the boy the truth, "Wow, I just barely passed."

"Yeah, me too, my name's Syrus by the way, nice to meet you, I kinda have a thing where I get test anxiety, I don't know how I won my match." He told me.

"So you're in! Congratulations, I'll be in as soon as I win my duel!" 'Yes when, not 'if', I was going to win.'

"Wait, you haven't duelled yet?!"

"Naw!"

"Well then you might have a problem, I think this was the supposed to be the last one!" I almost fell at this, I got bored of waiting, so I went to day dreaming, until I saw her, on the railing opposite me, I knew her, but I couldn't remember 'Where have I seen her before!' She caught me staring and blushed, I looked away and blushed too, she was the most beautiful person I had ever seen, with Hazel eyes, and dirty blond, mid length hair, she was mesmerising. Just then Bastion came over and sat just in front of me, I couldn't resist the urge to inflate my ego so I said to him, "Tight duel Bastion!"

"Thank you." He politely replied

'Ha ha, let's see if he can be that polite after this' I mischievously thought, so I told him, "From the looks of it you might just be the 4th best duelist here!"

"Wait, 4th!" he asked me incredulously "I could understand first, or maybe even second if you had a large ego, but 4th?!"

"Yep!" I replied, 'Ha, called it!' I thought to myself, then the strangest thing happened, I heard a voice in my head, but I don't think I've gone crazy, and anyway it doesn't sound like me, it sounds like... 'Winged Kuriboh, what are you doing in my head? And why am I asking that instead of how can you talk? Or even how are you alive?' **'Simple Jaden, I am a spirit, because you are a special person, duel monster spirits can appear before you, but as we're partners I'm the only one who can get inside your head, and as I was saying before, no you didn't call it, he was polite all the way through that!'** 'Damn, you're right, oh well' I thought in defeat, I snapped back to reality, just as I was called down to duel. "Jaden?" Bastion asked me.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Are you alright? You never answered my question; you just stopped talking and became unresponsive!"

"Oh, sorry, what was your question again?"

"If I'm 4th, then who's better than me?"

"Oh, well that's easy, of course I'm #1, dueling's what I'm best at, and the other 2, well you will find that out soon." I answered mysteriously, and set off before he could ask any more questions.

When it finally came to my duel I won, but not only that, I won against a teacher, using his own deck, when he was a doctor, who had a PhD in duelling, and in 1 attack. 'Now Winged Kuriboh, I called that', if it had been there you could have seen it roll its eyes **'Yes Jaden, you did call that one'**

When I won everyone cheered, whether they were booing or actually cheering for me, I didn't care, I was annoyed at the fact that they were actually cheering, like it was some big feat, I mean the guy, girl, doctor, thing, didn't even dual well! The only challenge was his Ancient Gear Golem, which was still easy.

The thing I was happy about though, was that the girl I had been looking at, not checking out, but just looking at, she had been cheering for me all of the way through, I even heard her thinking (A.N. Yes ,this will be explained, if I write more chapters that is, and that will only happen if this gets reviewed) that she knew me from somewhere but couldn't remember, but as she said that, I noticed something strange, the birthmark on the side of my head started searing with pain, but it was nothing compared to what I had been through before and so I managed to keep a straight face.

This ended my time at the Kaiba Dome, all of the new students were given rooms in a hotel nearby, when I got there I fell asleep instantly.

**Final A.N. I'll explain everything in later chapters, if I get enough reviews to write more that is =P, also I know that I pretty much just wrote out Jaden's POV of episode 1, but it's mostly his thoughts that are my story at the minute. Please don't flame me for changing some things, like Jaden's ability to talk to Winged Kuriboh. I will accept flames, but only if they are positive, like giving me advice for writing and/or punctuation and/or grammar**.


	2. Before Duel Academy

**A.N. Thanks for the reviews dbzgtfan2004, and Jadenman, I appreciate it, and I do have fun writing, that's one of main reasons I do it, also, yes, Jaden and Alexis forever! So here's chapter 2, I'm adding in a few things before episode 2 of Yugioh GX. Also I will update when I have the time and an actual good idea, the amount of word documents Also I'm not going to say that I will update every --- days, because I don't know if I will, but I will update and post hopefully quite quickly.**

**Now a disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Yugioh, GX, or anything except the plot and my OC who will be introduced some time later.

* * *

**

(3rd Person POV)

As soon as Jaden was assigned his room he ran straight to it, flopped onto one of the two beds and instantly fell into a deep sleep.

5 minutes afterwards his roommate for walked in, "well well well, we meet again, oh, you're asleep, I must look crazy talking to myself here, well, if you can hear me, good night!"

His mysterious roommate then walked over to the other bed, took out his alarm and put his bag down next to then bed. He set the alarm, and then lay down and fell asleep.

**The next morning**

When Jaden woke up he did everything he would normally do, thinking there was nothing special about it, until he realised that his bathroom wasn't in the right place, it took him a little while to remember where he was and what had happened the day before, while he was remembering he was also wandering, 'Why can't I remember? It was only yesterday.' He placed it on the fact it was early in the morning, at least for him it was.

When he remembered and finished getting ready he packed his bag and locked his room. He headed downstairs wanting to know when breakfast was, to his immense delight breakfast was served until 10:30 and it was a huge buffet with a wide spread of things to choose.

Of course, being Jaden, he piled up as much as he could, while using his mouth as a second plate; he saw Syrus and Bastion sitting at a table, along with a strange looking man, with long pointy black hair, who was holding a big orange and black striped cat. He went to sit with them and asked "Hms si?" They all sweatdropped at this as Syrus replied, "Um, Jay, maybe you should swallow before you talk?" He did, and said again, "I said, who's he?"

"Oh, right, this is Professor Banner, he's the new head of the Slifer Red Dormitory Jaden, I thought you would know him, he did sleep in the same room as you last night didn't he?" Bastion explained, Jaden was confused, "But I didn't see anyone last night, though I did pretty much just run in and fall asleep on one of the beds."

"I believe this is where I come in, I saw you were asleep and didn't think I should wake you Mr Elric." Banner explained

"Wait Elric, but my last name's Yuki, Hi Jaden Yuki, nice to meetcha!" Jaden replied, to which Banner said, "Oh sorry, my mistake, you just look a bit like someone I knew from my home." While thinking _'Oh man, He doesn't know yet, well I'm not gonna be the one to tell him'_

**Later that day**

"Ok students, gather your things and get on the transporter, we will not come back if you are late!" Crowler shouted through a megaphone while walking along the field where everyone was waiting to get on the heli-transporter.

They all got on and the helicopter started flying east, towards Duel Academy Island (In my story, Duel Academy is in the Atlantic, somewhere between the USA and the UK). The flight took several hours and Jaden fell asleep once again, he didn't realise someone was watching him. It was the girl from the day before, on the railing, Alexis Rhodes, she was just watching him, whilst thinking 'I wander who he is, some unknown kid just shows up and beats Doctor Crowler, while he was using his real deck, he should be in Obelisk, I hope I find out more about him.' At the last part she blushed, thinking 'No... I can't have... I can't have fallen for him so soon, there's no way!' Just as she thought this, the two girls sitting beside her noticed she was blushing, looked at each, then grinned mischievously. They put up 3 of their fingers, counting down to 0, then shouting in Alexis' ear, "So Lexi, who's the lucky guy?!" This shocked Alexis so much she would have fallen out of her seat had there not been seatbelts, "God, guys, don't scare me like that!" she said angrily, "Well, you wouldn't have been so surprised if you hadn't been daydreaming about that cute boy over there!" said the black haired one, Mindy, "Yeah, the one who beat Doctor Crowler, cute and good at duelling, he's perfect for you Lexi!" said the red head, Jasmine. Alexis was blushing brightly at this but managed to stutter out, "I... I s... so don't l... l... like him like th... th... that!"

"Yeah right Alexis, you're as red as a tomato!" they chorused, "But if you don't want to tell him, we won't either!" Alexis was relieved at this, feeling slightly jealous too, she was thinking, 'How dare they call my Jaden cute, oh man, I don't even know him and I think he's mine, and I'm calling him by his first name, I can't believe I've fallen this hard, nothing like this has ever happened to me before, why now?'

"There she goes again." Said Jasmine, "Oh, let her dream Jazz, I just hope I get to meet that British hunk!" Mindy replied, as she said this the captain's voice came over the loudspeakers, "Now students, if you would look to your left you'll see Dual Academy Island, your new home away from home!"

* * *

**A.N. Sorry for the wait, and the shortness, blue screen of death = rewriting 2 English essays and then being stuck ill in bed with no computer access is my excuse, sorry again, here's slightly giving away things for the future of the story, I'm sure you'll all guess what.**

**Clue: there are 2 hints at the future, one is much bigger than the other.**

**I will try and update more frequently**


	3. 1st Day and Meetings

**A.N. Now I've found the files I guess I'll have to stop being lazy like normal, also falling asleep while waiting for your computer to load, then letting it run out of power while you forgot to save you rwork is not good, I do not recommend it.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or anything except the plot and my OC.

''_hey''_ – Facial expression

'_hey'_ - Thoughts

'_**hey'**_ – Inner Alexis

"hey" - Speech

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**(3rd Person POV)**

The heli-transporter landed next to the main building of the large, dome roofed school, everyone got off and waited around before being told to leave their belongings and go to the main hall to get their uniforms, dorm ranks and assignments, academy duel disks and to have a message by their new chancellor. On the way there Syrus got curious about what dorm ranks were and naturally went to the first person he thought could tell him, "Hey there Bastion, what does it mean by dorm ranks?" Professor Banner, who was stood next to Bastion, sweat-dropped at not being asked himself, _'Oh come on! I'm a teacher! Why didn't he ask me?'_ as Bastion told Syrus what it meant "Well here there are three separate dorms, named after the three Egyptian God cards, Obelisk of course is the highest ranking dorm, as our school's founder and owner is none other than Seto Kaiba, but of course you knew that, then there is Ra, and last is Slifer, each has a separate building at a different site on the island, and each has rooms, that is what it means by dorm ranks and assignments." He explained in a monotonous voice, like he had read it out of a textbook. _'I don't believe it; he explained that better than I could have!'_ Banner thought, depressed.

"Is that right Professor?" Bastion asked, _'Yay, he respects me!'_ thought Banner.

"Um, Professor Banner, sir?" Syrus asked, worried, "Oh yes, yes it is, perfect explanation Bastion!" Banner replied, embarrassed. Bastion was glowing with pride, and Syrus looked slightly less nervous than normal. As they reached the hall their names and dorms were called out, and they were given academy duel disks and their new blazers. Jaden wasn't really paying attention, in fact he was actually nodding off to sleep, his eyes closing rapidly and his head jerking as he tried to keep himself awake, _'Man, who knew flying was so tiring?'_ he thought to himself, but he immediately woke up when Syrus poked him, so he went get his new uniform, duel disk and DAP, PDA like equipment.

'_Huh, I hope I get to know that girl from yesterday'_ were his last thoughts before he succumbed to the slumber which had seemed to creep back up on him from nowhere. "Syrus Truesdale, Slifer Red." an assistant said this and looked disappointed (A.N. You all know why), a short while later they were told to go get changed and then meet in Dr. Crowler's classroom for an assembly. They were shown the way to the changing rooms by the assistants and soon came back out dressed in their uniforms, Jaden even changed out of his black trousers (pants for anyone who isn't English, sorry if I'm patronising you =/) into white ones, he then met with Bastion who was in a yellow blazer with white trim (collar, cuffs and front bits), Jaden and Syrus were in red blazers of the same design, and Alexis was wearing a blue miniskirt, and a white, sleeveless top with blue trim (collar and front bits, the front bit are like a U with a pointed bottom bit), they were then lead to the classroom and the chancellor began speaking to them.

* * *

**(Unknown Location- 3rd person POV)**

"So, see anyone worthwhile at the entrance exams?" A tall, muscular boy with long shoulder length, spiky, dark brown hair with a small blond spiky spot on the top and dark chocolate brown eyes with flecks of gold and blue in them asked another boy with shoulder length navy hair, a stoic expression, and navy blue eyes. One was wearing a 3rd year Obelisk blue uniform, the other, the one with brown and blond hair, was wearing a second year Obelisk blue uniform (Not sure if there's any difference between 1st and 2nd year uniforms, but let's just say they are the same, it's simpler, oh and if there is a difference please tell me) "Only two, my brother was not one of them, I'm surprised he even tried out, let alone won his duel, anyway one was Bastion Misawa, boring, and not very inventive, but he's a brilliant strategist with a genius IQ to boot, and the other, an idiot, plays by courage and heart alone, but courage and heart beat Dr. Crowler, and Crowler was using his actual deck, not a test one!" As he said this, Zane Truesdale (you all guessed it was him right?) thought '_You know, I've known him for over a year, but I still don't know his last name, why am I thinking this? It is completely irrelevant to the conversation, snap out of it!'_

The other boy appeared deep in thought and finally spoke, his voice quiet, but powerful, as always, "Huh, so my little bro's coming, figures!"

* * *

**(Dr. Crowler's classroom) (Jaden's POV)**

The speech was finally over, and I woke up, we were allowed a few days to get to know the campus and our room and dorm mates, me and Syrus went outside to check out the new PDA's we got, called DAP's, kind of uninventive if you ask me, _'Got to remember to play dumb!'_ I kept thinking to myself, or...

I saw Bastion coming over, so I quickly said to Syrus, "Well I don't know about you Sy, but it looks like I'm in the Slifer red dorm"

"That's cool, same with me!" he replied, Bastion came over and I said to him "Hey, you in red too?" _'Perfect!'_

"Well, let's see here, yellow sleeves, yellow buttons, I don't think so." He answered me back, the sarcastic bugger, as the English would say, so I spoke back, "Oh, I get it, so that's why Sy and I are in red!"

"Please don't tell me you just figured that out now!" he said, again with the almost sarcastic comment, well he isn't as smart as he thinks he is, he actually thinks someone can be this dumb, heehee, oh well that was kinda fun, so I continued, "So what, ever think I'm colour blind?" I asked him, doing my best _''annoyed cat''_ face.

"Well no actually, I didn't, are you colour blind?" he asked, well at least he's not trying to be overly smart. So I laughed and said, as he walked away, "No but I coulda been, see you round the dorms!"

"I doubt that, your dorm's over there." He said, pointing over his shoulder towards the cliffs, so Sy and I set off down the path in the direction he pointed, the walk was quiet, and nice, with not much talking, when we got there, I thought it kinda looked old, and rusty, but I kept up my optimistic dumb act when Syrus made a comment that pretty much summed up my feelings, turns out we're roommates, so we went to check out our room, where we met Chumley, our roommate with distinctly koala-like features, he was grumpy 'cos we woke him up but explained the colour system to Syrus, and me, but I had already guessed how it worked. Sy and I left to look around while I tried to help his under confidence, but I sensed a duel and ran off into the school, we ended up in the Obelisk blue duel arena where we met a snob named Chazz and his cronies, he seemed pretty harmless, but he was a jerk, saying how much better he was than us, and how it was just luck that I beat Crowler, oh well, some people are just like that, they don't bother me. Then something very good happened.

* * *

**(Duel Academy hallways) (Alexis' POV)**

'_Why do I have to be the one who gets Chazz to come to the welcoming party, damn you straws with your obvious hatred of me!'_ I walked through the hallways, towards the Obelisk blue arena, I assumed that's where he was, when I finally reached the arena I was greeted by a very pleasant surprise _**'Yay, the straws must love me *Happy Dance*'**_ inner me said, that cute boy who beat Dr. Crowler, but I can't get know him, I had to get Chazz who was also there _**'Awww *Pouts*'**_ inner me said again, so I went up to them and said, "This sure is a motley crew!" I heard one of the boy's friends, you know, I've got to find out his name, I can't just keep calling him _'the boy'_, say "Woah who is that?" Oh great, another admirer, and then Chazz, in a sickly sweet tone *shivers* said to me "Hey Alexis, have you come to watch me mop the floor with my new little friend Jaden here, it'll be a short duel, but an entertaining one for sure!" so his name's Jaden, it suits him, and he didn't even respond to Chazz's comment, I wonder why?

"I'm here to remind you about the obelisk welcome dinner, you're late!" I told him, annoyed at his comment; he's always like this, gahh!

"Oh yeah, come on guys!" he told his followers, well at least he left, but he didn't apologise, guess I'll do it, maybe I'll get to know Jaden more, unless that's the other kids' name, I'll check, so I said to them, "Sorry if Chazz rubbed you the wrong way, all of us obelisks aren't like that, he's just a jerk, especially with Slifers!" He replied to this like it was no big deal, _'he must be really patient not to get angry at Chazz!'_ I thought, his response was, "Nah, it's no big deal, those types don't really bother me at all, besides I could beat them in one turn!" As he said this, his friend interrupted, but they both continued, his friend said, "We're gonna have to work on that over confidence!" as he said, "Okay, two turns, maybe two and a half!" We both laughed at him, and he asked us, "What?" I ignored him, and remembered the welcoming dinners were going to start soon, "The Slifer welcome dinner is about to start too." I told him, he took off running with his friend, they spoke at the same time again, he said "Right we better go Sy!" 'So he is Jaden!' Then took off running as his friend said, "Hey wait up!"

He turned around at the end of the corridor and shouted back to me like he had forgot to say it before and had only just remembered, "Oh what was your name again?" I smiled and told him, "Alexis Rhodes and yours?" He smiled and replied back, "The name's Jaden, alright see you around!" As he ran off his friend shouted, "Aren't you gonna introduce me?" _'I really do hope I do see him around'_ I thought to myself, then headed back to the Girls' dorms for the welcome dinner.

* * *

**A.N. Yeah, that's kind of what I think Alexis' Inner self would be like, yeah, I finally updated, tell me if there are any mistakes or grammatical errors etc. Hope you enjoyed and if you would like, reviewing helps me =) Also, my OC has been introduced, guess who's his brother, kinda obvious.**


End file.
